The conventional method for growing plants from seeds involves spreading the seeds over commercial seed-growing potting soil in a shallow tray or pot. A fine layer of the potting soil is spread over the seeds to hold them in place. In order to retain moisture, trays are covered with glass and newspaper, or the pots are provided with individual plastic bags held in place thereover with a rubber band. The soil is moistened and germination takes place by placing the trays or pots in a warm environment, such as room temperature of 70.degree. F. to 80.degree. F. After sprouting begins, and the plants are large enough to handle, they are transferred to larger pots or planted in the garden soil.
Another method for growing plants is hydroculture (also known as hydroponics) with the plant roots immersed in water containing necessary plant food. This method replaces potting mixtures or soil and is often referred to as "soil-less" cultivation. In hydroculture, plants are held in an upright position through the use of aggregates, i.e., inert granular material formed of pea-gravel, crushed granite chips, lignite, and the like. The present invention is concerned with a "soil-less" cultivation process that includes seed germination and plant growth.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a soil-less cultivation method from seed germination to plant growth.
Another object of the present invention is to utilize the unique qualities of a gelatin, such as agar, to initiate and support seed germination, allow visualization of the germination process, and aid in plant growth.
A further object of the present invention is to employ the porous qualities of plastic foam as a base for plant growth by allowing root penetration and development and as a reservoir for agar retention and moisture.
Another object of the present invention is to combine agar with plastic foam as an easy to use and inexpensive method for the germination and growth of a wide variety of household plants, herbs, and vegetables.